It's Not The Good Period To Bother You, Is It ? 2
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Quand ces horribles choses rouges et féminines surviennent dans la famille Cullen... Bella est désormais un vampire, mais qui reste-t-il alors ? R & R please ! Pairing habituel.


**Me voilà de retour avec un petit remix de ma première fic OS ! Je n'avais pas trop envie dans la poster dans le même je-sais-pas-trop-quoi ! **

**Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers que je n'ai pas pu remercier, ça me fait toujours plaisir de m'apercevoir que je suis lue ! Ça me donne d'ailleurs du courage, nécessaire à l'écriture de nouvelles histoires ! **

**J'espère que cette histoire ne vous déplaira pas ! ;)**

**_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Jackson, Kellan & Cam, donc tout va bien ! :)**

**_Rated_ : T, par précaution.**

**OOO**

**PDV de Bella **

Une journée plus qu'habituelle dans la famille Cullen. Nous avions déménagé de Forks il y avait déjà trois ans et demi, pour Anchorage. Renesmé nous comblait de joie, elle avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans et ressemblait déjà à une jeune adolescente, au grand désespoir de son père qui supportait très mal les remarques qu'il entendait dans les esprits des jeunes. Je ne vais pas dire que j'en étais particulièrement contente mais je n'étais pas dans leur tête et n'entendais donc pas tout. Sans oublier que Renesmé avait bien le droit de vivre un peu sa moitié de vie, et qu'elle ne prêtait guère attention à ces garçons, obnubilée par Jake.

Revenons à notre journée habituelle, Renesmé et Rosalie s'amusait à faire un karaoké, puis à compter les points. Emmett se moquait d'elle tandis que Jacob admirait et applaudissait chaque prestation de ma fille. Je grinçai des dents. Non, il ne fallait pas, il ne ferait rien avant que le temps ne fût venu... Je l'espérais en tous cas.

Edward m'apprenait les bases du piano, depuis quelques années, il prétendait que j'étais douée mais aux grimaces de mes frères et soeurs, je ne l'étais pas tant que cela. Ma maladresse allait donc me suivre un peu quand même...

Renesmé dansait la danse de la victoire, un léger mélange de air guitare, de zouk et de break dance, mais qui, dansait par elle, rendait cette danser particulièrement belle et attrayante. Nous riions tous, puis une odeur nous parvint. Elle se stoppa net, les yeux allumés d'une lueur nouvelle, elle prit une longue inspiration alors que nous coupions tous la nôtre.

Alice, Esmé et Rosalie se retournèrent vers moi, désemparées, alors que les hommes étaient encore perplexes. Puis on entendit des rires étouffés, Emmett. Ensuite vint celui d'Edward, à qui je lançais un coup de coude bien placé, c'était sa fille, enfin !

Renesmé nous regardait bizarrement, et finit par comprendre, ses cours de sciences à domicile lui avaient appris une bonne tonne de choses, et le fonctionnement du corps humain faisait partie de ces choses-là. Elle avait l'air apeurée, elle se mit alors à courir en direction de la forêt, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopté. Partie, les garçons ne se retinrent plus. Nous soufflâmes en coeur, au souvenir de la fois où j'avais été la cible de ces moqueries.

- Alice, va faire un saut au supermarché le plus proche, fait des provisions. Bella, Rose, on va essayer de la rattraper, et de l'aider à préparer une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Les garçons se gelèrent sur place, connaissant très bien notre inventivité, et puis, ils se rappelèrent aussi que je n'avais toujours pas eu ma revanche ! Je souris, tout en commençant à courir en tête, étant la plus rapide.

Nous n'eûmes pas de mal à la retrouvée, ses larmes coulaient abondamment, ses bras entouraient ses genoux, dans la petite cavité qui lui servait de refuge dans la montagne. Je m'avançais, bloquant ma respiration, essayant tant bien que mal de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne me rejeta pas, leva une main et la porta à ma joue, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle me montrait les visages des garçons, vieux de plus de cent ans chacun, qui riaient comme des adolescents puériles.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais humaine, ils m'ont fait le même coup, même Edward, imagine. Je me sentais bien seule, moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot...

Une odeur désagréable de chien mouillé parvint à mes narines. Jacob était là. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu rire, ou alors très légèrement. Il s'approcha à peine, je vis dans son regard qu'il voulait avancer plus en avant, la réconforter lui aussi, mais Rose pouvait paraître menaçante à Jacob, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Il demanda des nouvelles de Renesmé à Alice, puis fit demi-tour, à contre-coeur.

- Une vengeance, me dit ma fille entre deux sanglots.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais pas de mal à mon Jacob....

Je souris puis hochai la tête. Alice nous retrouva sans peine et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cottage. J'étais la plus à même d'avoir une des conversations les plus gênantes avec ma fille, et c'est ce que je fis.

Après que Renesmé se fût changée et qu'Alice eût brûlée ses vêtements, nous nous réunîmes pour mettre au point une vengeance digne de ce nom. A cette distance, Edward ne pouvait pas lire nos pensées, enfin, celles des autres.

- Il faut quelque chose de pire que les obliger à aller « dormir » sur le canapé..., réfléchit à haute voix Rosalie. C'est vrai, la grève de sexe nous est aussi très...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque je me raclais la gorge, Renesmé n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de la vie sexuelle et mouvementée de Rosalie et Emmett. Plusieurs idées furent proposées, mais aucune ne nous parut assez.... Cruelle. Alice avait pensé que nous pouvions aller dragué d'autres garçons, juste pour les faire enrager, sauf qu'ils auraient tout de suite deviné le stratagème, sans oublier que je n'aurais pas supporter de voir la douleur dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Et si on les transformait en femmes ? Maquillage, vêtements, chaussures, etc... , proposa soudain ma fille. On les prendrait un par un, ils ne verraient pas d'où sa vient...

Nous relevâmes la tête en même temps et nous nous regardâmes, étonnées et joyeuses. Cette idée fut tout de suite adoptée ! Nous avons mis en place un programme qui nous permettrait de les prendre comme Renesmé l'avait décrit, un à un. Aucun n'y échapperait...

Emmett et Jasper étaient les premiers sur la liste. Alice et Rose était censées aller chasser avec eux, mais à peine étaient-ils assez loin de la villa, Renesmé, Esmé et moi sortions de l'épaisseur des bois, armées de trousses de maquillage, d'un appareil photo et de vêtements féminins de grandes tailles. Emmett et Jasper étaient les deux plus forts, mais nous n'eûmes aucun mal à les retenir.

Après coup, ils étaient beaux, nous rions beaucoup. Une perruque blonde platine avait été placée sur le crâne rasé d'Emmett. Il portai une robe rose bonbon, avec énormément de franfreluches, un décolleté faussement plongeant qui moulait ses pectoraux. Ses lèvres avaient été décorées avec du rouge à lèvres rose fuschia à paillettes. Rosalie se fit un plaisir de le prendre en photo, tandis qu'Alice fit de même avec le pauvre Jasper. Lui, portait une mini-jupe rouge sang avec un débardeur rikiki pour sa carrure et blanc.

Il ne nous manquait plus qu'Edward et Carlisle. Jacob était de mèche avec nous, il n'avait pas pu résister à Renesmé, truc d'imprégnation débile. Rose était restée sur place, les surveillant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre les deux hommes, mais elle avait réussi à les convaincre de ne pas aller prévenir les deux autres : voulaient-ils vraiment être les deux seuls à être ridiculisés ? La réponse était simple, leur orgueil de mâle avait eu le dessus. Non, ils ne voulaient pas. Ils essayèrent quand même de s'enlever les vêtements et le maquillage, cependant Rosalie avait râlé, et Emmett s'était exécuté, forçant Jazz à faire de même.

La tête qu'ils avaient fait en nous voyant arriver valait le coup. Edward n'avait pas eu le temps de courir, ni même de prévenir Carlisle, nous nous étions entraînée à ne surtout pas penser à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Nous avions prévu un look spécial pour Carlisle, une tenue de femme de son époque, grande robe avec un corset et une perruque énorme et bouclée. Ils avaient l'air encore plus malin que les autres. Edward me regardait bizarrement, il me suppliait d'arrêter, tout en étant en colère contre nous toutes. Je riais aux éclats, comme Renesmé qui avait soudain oublié sa gêne de l'autre jour.

- Bon, vous avez fini les filles ? Et où est Rose ?

- A ton avis ? Avec Jasper et Emmett, déguisés à votre image..., répondit Alice, toute excitée d'avoir de nouvelles poupées avec qui jouer.

J'adorais la tenue d'Edward, la réplique parfaite de la robe bleue nuit que j'avais porté lors de notre premier bal. Je lui avais choisi des talons particulièrement hauts, je l'avais maquillé outrageusement, aidée de Renesmé qui en avait voulu à son père d'avoir ris, encore plus qu'aux autres. Il était son père, il n'avait pas à faire cela.

Carlisle ressemblait à une courtisane du XVII e siècle, il était à mourir de rire, surtout qu'après avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, il s'était prêté au jeu. Esmé fit un aller-retour pour prévenir Rosalie qu'elle pouvait relâcher les deux garçons. Tous furent mort de rire à la vue des autres, celui qui rigola le plus fut Jacob, jusqu'à ce que Emmett et Edward le prissent pour le maquiller et l'habiller à leur image. Renesmé protesta, comme Jacob, mais rien n'y fit. Et la vengeance tourna à la fête. Tout le monde riait aux éclats, et si quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison à ce moment précis, il se serait cru dans une maison de fous. Je ne sais plus qui avait allumé la musique et nous dansions, les cheveux de Rosalie s'étaient mêlés à ceux de la perruque d'Em alors qu'ils dansaient un slow beaucoup trop rapide sur _Holiday _de Green Day. Moi, j'embrassais Edward, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et je me retrouvais avec les lèvres de la même couleur rosâtre que

les siennes.

Et puis, à l'abri des autres, j'appris quelques années plus tard que ma fille avait eu son premier baiser, dispensé par un grand baraqué coiffé d'une queue de cheval et maquillé comme une poupée Barbie.

**OOO**

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! C'est un peu la suite de « It's Not The Good Period To Bother You, Is It ? », mais je ne crois pas que c'était incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lu ! ;)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :P **

**Je reviendrai peut-être durant les vacances de Noël avec une nouvelle fic !**

**Sinon, je voudrais votre avis sur mon style d'écriture, parce que je suis en train d'écrire un roman fantastique et je n'ai pour l'instant que trois échos ( ceux de mes amies ! ). Je vous met un petit résumé, pour que vous donniez aussi votre avis : _Calleigh Hale a 15 ans et une vie normale à San Diego jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle tombe : c'est une sorcière, une Alexandrine. Elle doit fuir en France, loin de sa moitié, un sorcier, son Aristote. Elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra jamais et que, d'ici un an, il sera tué par d'autres sorciers, avides de pouvoirs et combattant contre les sorcières et leurs Aristotes. Sauf que quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que la magie est en marche, les clans de sorcières du monde entier le sentent, la révolution est en marche... _**

**Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés, je suis désolée ! --'**

**A bientôt ! ;)**

**Nyah-Cullen.**


End file.
